Referring to FIGS. 12 and 13, an automatic running vehicle (1) of the prior art is shown which is loaded with a load (22) and is in a state of approaching in the direction of the arrow to a transporting/loading apparatus (5), such as a conveyor apparatus. In these figures, (24) denotes a guiding path, which is provided on a floor in order to define a running path of the automatic running vehicle (1). (25) denotes a mark sensor, which senses a deceleration point mark (26) and a stop point mark (27) which are provided near the guiding path (24). Meanwhile the broken lines in FIGS. 12 and 13 represent stop positions of vehicle (1).
Next, operation of the vehicle will be explained. In order to transport and transfer the load (22) with respect to the transporting/loading apparatus (5), the automatic running vehicle (1) approaches the transporting/loading apparatus (5) at a predetermined speed by means of electromagnetic or optical means, not shown, as the vehicle follows the guiding path (24) provided on the floor . During the approach the mark sensor (25) attached to the bottom face of the automatic running vehicle (1) begins the operation of sensing the electromagnetic or optical mark provided on the floor near the objective point.
When the mark sensor (5) senses the deceleration point mark (26), the running speed of the automatic running vehicle (1) is reduced to a low running speed at which the vehicle can immediately stop by a drive controlling apparatus (not shown) provided therein. In the process of continuing to run the automatic running vehicle (1) at the low speed, when the mark sensor (25) senses the stop point mark (27), the drive controlling apparatus immediately brakes the automatic running vehicle (1) to stop the same. By the above described sequence of operations, the distance interval between the automatic running vehicle (1) and the transporting/loading apparatus (5) becomes approximately a predetermined value, and thus it is possible to transfer the load (22) between the automatic running vehicle (1) and the transporting/loading apparatus (5).
Since the conventional vehicle control apparatus for use in an automatic running vehicle is structured as described above, there are shortcomings in the prior art in that a guiding path must be provided and a particular mark (such as a magnetic piece or a metal piece) must be buried in a floor where the vehicle runs, and therefore it is necessary to undergo construction for removal or provision of the guiding path and the mark on the occasion of the change of the place where a transporting/loading apparatus or the like is located, and in addition, for the same transporting/loading apparatus, it is difficult to change the approaching distance interval in accordance with the shape or volume of the load transported thereby.